Deidara's Birthday
by Bri Nara
Summary: Tried to make a birthday special for Deidara, and this happens. Contains randomness, karaoke, and OOC characters.


**Bri Nara Productions**

_We all know when Deidara's birthday is right? XD May 5th, Cinco de Mayo. This is a crack fic about what the Akatsuki for his birthday. I don't own the Akatsuki, or the songs, just the randomness._

"... Now there's just one more thing before we conclude this meeting," Pein said as he looked out to his loyal yet carefree organization. "There is the matter of Deidara's birthday-"

"WOOT!!!" Hidan, Kisame, and Black-Zetsu threw their arms in the air in victory V's. "That was one hell of a party last year!"

"Yes, well, unfortunately..." Pein started to explain. "Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu, and Deidara himself agreed that we aren't going to Mexico this year." He said this with great difficulty since he wanted to go too.

"WHAT?!" The immortal and the fish pulled out their weapons while the plant-man glared. "What do you mean you don't wanna go?! You're old enough to drink there, goddammit!" they all yelled at Deidara.

"It's too expense!!!" Kakuzu roared.

"Do you not remember the Beer Boat Incident?" Sasori asked dully.

"Oh yeah..." Kisame groaned.

**"Crap, I wanted to go." **groaned the black Zetsu.

"What incident?" Hidan asked.

"You were passed out in the back, Hidan, so you wouldn't remember. The brat had one beer too many." Sasori said. He pulled out a magic remote that made a flashback.

_Flashback_

_The Akatsuki are having a party on a boat speeding at 50 miles per hour. Hidan is passed out in the back of the boat. Kakuzu is asking once again if the beer is free. Everyone else except for Konan and Sasori are dancing to music that somehow was louder than the roar of the engine._

_Deidara starts taking his shirt off along to the beat of the music. But leans back on the railings and falls off the boat shouting "WHEE!!!"_

_End teh random flashback_

"Deidara," Itachi said in a somewhat surprised voice. "Just what were you thinking when you were trying (failing) to strip?"

"I don't know..." the bomber said with a confused look. "Can't we just throw a party like most people do?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Don't you remember Itachi's birthday? It ended in disaster."

_Another Flashback_

_The Akatsuki are on a stage tied up, a random fangirl is shouting to the melody of "Do you like waffles?" The rest of the fangirls stare hungrily at the Akatsuki.  
_

_Do you like Dei-chan?_

_(Yeah we like Dei-chan!)_

_Do you like Hidan?_

_(Yeah we like Hidan!)_

_Do you like Leader?_

_(Yeah we like Leader!)_

_Dodododo can't wait to go get 'em!_

_Then all the fangirls flood the stage and kidnap the Akatsuki._

_End flashback_

"Okay, then what _can _we do for my birthday?" Deidara asked impatiently.

"Can't we just go to Disneyland?" white-Zetsu asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"We aren't allowed anymore, un." Deidara sighed.

"Remember Tobi's birthday at Disney?"

_Flashback_

_There is a long line to meet Mr. Walt Disney and Tobi finally arrives to the front._

_"DISNEY-SAN!!!" Tobi runs over and glomps Disney... who is no longer able to breathe in the bear-hug._

_"OMFG, HE KILLED DISNEY!!!"_

_"GET HIM!!!"_

_"BUT TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!" said the good boy who ran away with Walt Disney.  
_

_End flashback_

"Why is it that some s__ always happens on our birthdays?" Hidan asked.

**"Because we always do something stupid, Mr. Not-allowed-in-Vegas." **black-Zetsu sneered.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Got-our-a__-kicked-out-of-the-movie-theater." Hidan retorted.

Then the doorbell rang, Tobi went to go get it since Tobi's a good boy. And he came back with a dark-brown haired girl who was holding a present.

"Happy Birthday, Dei-Dei!" the girl said as she held up the gift.

"Bri-chan, un?!" the birthday boy said in surprise.

"Yup!" She put the gift down and gave him a hug, until her eyes widened and she jumped back. "I forgot! You're old!" she teased.

"I am not, un! I'm only 5 years older than you!"

"Yeah, and if he's old, what does that make us?!" Hidan asked.

"Ancient." X3

"Why you little-!!" Hidan started to yell, but got interrupted by Sasori.

"What'd you get him?"

Bri ran to the box, opened the lid and held up a machine (imagine the heaven lights and angels singing effects now). "Karaoke!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at the sacred karaoke machine. Hidan ran up to it, push the on button, and ran behind the stage that's been there since Itachi's disaster party.

_Dun dun dun dundundundun_

Hidan slid onto the stage wearing sunglasses, a white half-way buttoned shirt, tube socks, and a pair of white boxers. The invisible fangirls went WOOT!!!

_Dun dun dun dundundundun_

He turned around to face the Akatsuki.

_Just take that old record from the shelf._

_I can't listen to it by myself._

_Same music ain't got the same songs._

_I like that old time rock 'n roll!_

Bri giggled and held up a camera to put this on youtube. The Akatsuki cheered, cuz they loved karaoke. (Of all the Akatsuki, I can easily imagine Hidan doing this song. lol XD)

When Hidan was done, Tobi ran behind the stage shouting "Tobi's turn!!!"

"Oh gosh, un."

Tobi ran onto the stage wearing an incredibly bright blue Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers on it.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure. _  
_ And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door _  
_ Now every time I go to the mailbox, gotta hold myself down _  
_ 'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around _

_ Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoooa!__  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoooa!__  
I'm walking on sunshine, whooooa!__  
And don't it feel good!_

_Youtube is gonna have a lot of hits tonight. _Bri thought evilly as Tobi got off the stage.

Kisame grinned as he walked onto the stage. He threw off his cloak.

_Can't touch this_

Random kunai from nowhere were being thrown at Kisame, who managed to dodge them by dancing.

_Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
My, my, my, my music hits me so hard _  
_Makes me say oh my Lord _  
_Thank you for blessing me _  
_With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet _  
_Feels good when you know you're down _  
_A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown _  
_And I'm known _  
_as such _  
_And this is a beat uh you can't touch_

Everyone stared blankly at the fishman they thought was tone-deaf. Bri and Deidara finished off the sodas they had.

"Deidara, go and sing a song with Bri for us," Sasori said. _He'll never say yes._

Deidara felt hyper and delusional, but he said, "Alright, un." and walked onstage with Bri.

"You put pixie sticks into their drinks, didn't you?" Sasori hissed at Hidan.

"Yeah." Hidan said with a smirk. "This should be fun."

_WOW!!!_

_I feel good, da na da na na na na!_

_And I know that I would now, da na da na na na na!_

_I FEEL GOOD, da na da na na na na na!_

_And I know that I would now, na na na na na na na!_

_SO GOOD! DUN DUN! SO GOOD! DUN DUN!_

_CUZ I GOT YOU! DUN DUN DUN DUN!_

_WOW!!!_

Bri shouted out the next lineas she inched a bit closer to Deidara, turning the 7 feet gap distance into 6.

_WOW!!!_

_I feel nice, da na da na na na na!_

_Like sugar and spice, da na da na na na na!_

_I FEEL NICE, da na da na na na na!_

_Like sugar and spice, da na da na na na na!_

_SO NICE! DUN DUN! SO NICE!_

_CUZ I GOT YOU! DUN DUN DUN DUN!_

Somebody_ (coughHidancough) _told Kakuzu to push Bri into Deidara right as Deidara started the next verse.

_When I hold you, in my arms._

_I know I can do no wrong._

_And WHEN I hold you in my arms..._

_My love won't do you no harm._

_And I FEEEEL nice, da na na na na na na._

_Like sugar and spice, da na da na na na na._

_And I feel nice, da na da na na na na._

_Like sugar and spice, da na da na na na na._

_SO NICE! DUN DUN! SO NICE! DUN DUN!_

_CUZ I GOT YOU! DUN DUN DUN DUN!_

_SO GOOD! DUN DUN! SO GOOD! DUN DUN!_

_CUZ I GOT YOU! DUN DUN DUN DUN!_

_SO GOOD! DUN DUN! SO GOOD! DUN DUN!_

_CUZ I GOT YOU!_

_DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!_

_HEY!!!_

_DUUUUUUUUUUN!_

They got applause and lost most of their hearing.

"Best. karaoke. party. ever." Kisame said.

"Oh, your other gift is outside, Deidara." Sasori said.

"Aw, you guys got me something, un?" Deidara asked.

"My... *sniff* money..." Kakuzu sobbed.

"C'mon."

They all walked out to the cloudless night. It was all quiet until Hidan shouted "LET IT RIP, LOUIE!!!"

BOOM! Red flared the sky. BOOM! Then blue. BOOM! Then green.

"YOU GOT ME FIREWORKS?!" he yelled in amazement as another red firework went BOOM.

"Happy birthday, brat." Sasori sighed.

**GAWD!! DX I ran out of time and this story happens!**

**Deidara: At least you tried, un. Epically failed, but tried.**

**Fangirls: Happy Birthday, Deidara!!! ^^**

**Review.  
**


End file.
